Nontransientness
by aestheticisms
Summary: If you blink, you'll miss it. - Skyla/Flint. Drabble.


a/n: A short drabble inspired by the random word generator. According to the dictionary, **transientness **means _Passing before the sight or perception, or, as it were, moving over or across a space or scene viewed, and then disappearing; hence, of short duration; not permanent; not lasting or durable; not stationary; passing; fleeting; brief; transitory; as, transient pleasure. _That said, when you add the 'non' to it, you get the opposite. It's something tangible, something that's there.

So, take that as you will. I kind of love this ship. Skyla is the US name for Furou - I tend to use the US names for characters I'm okay with using the US name for. So yay.

-RV

* * *

**Nontransientness **

**If you blink, you'll miss it. - Skyla/Flint**

* * *

The girl closed her eyes and let her red hair fly in the winter breeze. She shivered in her blue jumpsuit, but she couldn't care less about the weather or her shuddering body. Her eyes were shut tight, her finger crossed, once and twice, as she murmured a silent prayer to the shooting stars above.

It was the night of Mistralton City's shooting star festival, twelve o'clock, midnight on the dot. Most people were already inside their beds, tucked in for the night, but Skyla was on the highest hill in the city, chanting her wish of the year.

_"I wish for...love."_

That's all she wished for every year, anyways.

* * *

When her best friend in the entire world, Elesa, broke up with her boyfriend of the month, Skyla couldn't help but feel envious. There she was, gorgeous and blonde Elesa, complaining in the darkest monotone about the harsh reality that was her life - she was a gym leader, a model, her other best friend was weird, and she was chasing down a ghost of a stranger, a man an ocean away who ran an electric type gym in the land of Sinnoh - but Skyla didn't say a word. She simply patted her friend's shoulder and gave words of wisdom - "Don't peg all your hopes on a man who doesn't even know you", "Elesa, stop being such a hopeless mess" or Skyla's personal favorite, "Elesa. Grow up already, you're acting like a teenage girl."

She felt bad after saying the last set of words, because Elesa would make a snippy remark, stating that she _was _a teenage girl, thanks for noticing.

So Skyla stopped giving words of advice, and listened.

She always listened, it was what she was the best at it.

* * *

Skyla loved the sun on her face - so when she stepped into the foreign shores of Snowpoint City, she automatically hated it. It was freezing, blistering, the ice licked her exposed legs and the redhead felt so _alienated _from the world.

So as she rubbed her arms in a weak attempt to keep warm, her eyes caught the flicker of something red. She, startled, broke into a sprint, chasing after the flame that seemed to come out of nowhere. She chased the flickering flame, bright against the snowy landscape, her blue boots crushing the fallen snow. They ran through the city, through the alley-ways and back-streets, but she followed.

The flame stopped fleeing, upon arriving to what Skyla presumed was the central square, decked out in bright, cheery, lights, and a frozen fountain in the middle. Skyla attempted to catch her breath, finding refuge on the fountain's glittering bench.

"You know, you run pretty fast."

The voice caused Skyla to turn around, so quickly her hair didn't even have time to move, to face a tall, lanky, red-head, his hair in an afro. He wore something Skyla would've never worn in this weather - but then again, she was in the hot pants and boots - a yellow tee and brown corduroy pants.

"Y-you, you were the one I was chasing?" Skyla attempted to collect her train of thought, currently crashing into other ideas, like a bad train wreck. She jumped up from her seat, facing the male, who was about a head taller than she was.

"Apparently, so! So, are you a friend of Candice, by any chance? You fit the appearance perfectly, but still - ack, silly me. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Flint, and I think you are Skyla, correct?"

Skyla was completely over-whelmed by the information, she sat back down, and blinked, her eyes wide as a deer caught in the headlights. She nodded mutely, as to confirm that yes, she was friends with Candice and that yes, she was Skyla.

Flint grinned and extended his hand. "Well, c'mon! You must be freezing out here! Let's head to the Pokemon Center, yeah?"

Skyla felt her lips twitch into a smile, as she graciously accepted the stranger's offer. "Please. I'm freezing cold."

Flint simply grinned in response and pulled her away, towards the warmth of the Snowpoint Pokemon Center.

Skyla snuck glances at the male, always finding something new about him - the way his curly hair seemed to always stay in place, the fact that he was actually wearing suspenders, but as jeans, the way he talked with his hands when he tried to explain something of great detail - he even had dimples.

Upon arrival, Flint led her to the waiting area, explaining that he was going to be her escort on her Sinnoh journey, because Candice knew that Skyla wasn't too fond of the cold.

Skyla asked him, "Then, where do you live?"

Flint responded with a cheerful "I live in Sunyshore City, home of the best beaches and sun in all of Sinnoh!"

This brightened up the uneasy mood that Skyla harbored, as she felt herself getting awfully sleepy. She hadn't slept a bit on the way to Sinnoh, and now, in the warmth and coziness of the center, she felt her self nod off, head slowly falling onto the male redhead's shoulder.

She dreamt of the sun's warm rays and her yearly wish - to be loved.

And maybe, just maybe, with a little faith and trust, her wish might come true this year.


End file.
